The Electricity Project of an Evil Genius
by The Drinking Game
Summary: A scientist obsessed with electricity and its endless possibilities finds out about Ginji...and he wants him. What happens when he actually gets what he wants? Not yaoi. At least not yet. We'll see.


A/N: I have a thought. NO! I have a BRAINCHILD! Did you know that magnetic fields can make things levitate? Also, if you put enough electricity through something it will levitate something. The average person can withstand 1 million volts of static, or stationary, electricity. If they can take that much and not die, how much can Ginji take? He has to be using static electricity because electricity with a high current will kill you with maybe 50 to 100 volts. This fiction is essentially all based on a what-if my mind popped out after seeing the levitation project in Electronic Projects for the Evil Genius. Where did you think I got my title from? P (Since no one reads these things, it doesn't give anything away, anyway.) I've only read the first two and the fourth books, and I've never seen the show, so this takes place early on. Treat it as though the story plot never happened except for Ginji being freed from Infinity Fortress by Ban. Okay? Have fun with the story. The evil genius, his lab, and his lab assistants and rivals all belong to me, but nothing else besides the plot does. Enjoy.

**The Electricity Project of an Evil Genius:**

**Part 1 - The Brainchild**

"**Y**ou just don't see! I KNOW this will work! Why won't you believe me!" Dr. Raneji Aoine exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and slamming his fists on the table. The other scientists stared at the middle-aged man dispassionately.

"Raneji-san, you must understand. What you propose is preposterous. No one can be hit with that much electricity and live. We simply cannot fund something that we believe is, in a word, impossible," the head of the science department at Ishina University stated, leaning forward with his hands intertwined upon the table.

"In that case, I must tender my resignation. I cannot work under a man who does not recognize TRUE genius when he sees it!" That said, he left, kicking his chair over on the way out.

The woman sitting to the right of the Head turned to him. "Do you truly think it wise to let him leave like this? What if he tries using a human specimen?"

The Head scoffed. "We all know Raneji-san. He's never shown backbone in his life. He wouldn't dare to do something so inhumane." He stood and grabbed his briefcase from beside his seat. "You're dismissed."

They all exited in groups of two or three, talking over what Raneji had wanted to experiment. No one bothered to set the chair upright.

Amano Ginji and Ban Mido waited a few minutes after all the scientists had left to drop out of the ventilation shaft. They had reached the room just in time to hear Raneji quit.

"Hey Ban-chan, what do you suppose that was all about?" Ginji asked his fellow spiky-haired man.

"Dunno. Let's just get the goods and go. Hevn-san did say it was in one Dr. Raneji's office, right?"

"Uhh, I think so," the blonde answered, peeking around the door to see if there were any stragglers. "All clear." He turned back to look at Ban, only to find him not there. He blinked, and looked back down the hallway. Ginji sweat dropped when he saw him halfway down the hall.

"Ban-chaaaaaaaaaaan! Wait up!" Ginji whined. Ban sighed.

"You hurry up! I'm not slowing down!" By the time Ginji caught up with him he had reached the next intersection., and was looking both ways.

"Come on. I think it's left." They went down that hallway, looking at all the nameplates on the doors.

"Hey Ginji, think you're related?" the raven-haired man asked, pointing to a sign on a door to the left. Ginji ignored him when he saw the door across from it.

"Jackpot!" He was reaching for the doorknob when it flew open, knocking him off his feet.

Ban stood there, shocked, staring Raneji in the face. Raneji recovered first and quickly ducked back inside his lab, slamming the door behind him.

"Come on, Ginji, get off your ass and help me out here!" He threw open the door, hitting Ginji, and ran inside. Ginji slowly followed, rubbing his head and flipping the light switch.

"Whoa…This place is huge, Ban-chan! He could be anywhere in here!" Ginji whined. Ban glared over his shoulder.

"Cut the crap and check all the rooms. I'll check the tables. He can't be THAT well-hidden. Plus, we'll find the special transformer at the same time." There were doors lining the walls as well as row after row of tables with all sorts of chemicals on them.

Raneji was panicking from his hiding place. He was hiding in his office , the second door on the right, and knew he didn't have much time. He grabbed the phone off his desk and dialed the extension for security. Luckily for him, they were just down the hall and would get here before long. There was no way he'd let these brats get that transformer! He'd gone through hell and back to get it, and these brats wouldn't get hold of it.

"Security! Get your asses down here! There are thieves in my lab! You're not being paid to laze around!" He slammed the reciever down and grabbed the transformer off his desk, stuffing it quickly in his bag before hiding underneath his desk.

Ginji opened the second door after having no luck with the first.

"Hey Ban-chan! This must be the doc's office!" Ban glared from across the room.

"Well then, search it extra hard. I bet that's where he keeps the transformer." Ginji shrugged and entered. He went to the desk and flipped through some things on the desk when he heard the door to the lab slam open and Ban yell. It continued, but it seemed more confused, and then triumphant. 'Ban-chan must have used his evil eye,' Ginji thought to himself. He peeked under the desk and got a fist in the face. The blonde hit the chair and Raneji bolted.

"Hey, get back here!" Ginji bolted out of the room after the scientist, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Ban-chan! I think he has the transformer!"

Ban started after him just as the men woke up from their dream. He growled since he didn't have time to make his typical dramatic speech and introduction.

The security guards were after them in seconds flat, and they called for reinforcements.

"Ginji! Hurry up and catch up to him!" Ginji sped up just a bit and made a flying leap for Ranejimissing him by mere inches and face-planting. Raneji panicked at this and pulled out a stun gun.

Ban growled and sped up, calling over his shoulder after he leaped over the blonde, "Fine, YOU deal with the guards, while I get back the transformer!"

Ginji stood and facedthe oncoming guards with a determined smirk. He reached out both arms, pouring 100,000 volts into each hand and catching the leaders of the pack by their necks and knocking them out cold.

"Who's next?" The rest of them skidded to a stop and stared.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know, let's just charge him! He can't fry all of us!" The others nodded and they all ran forward. Ginji swirled with electricity as they hit him, knocking them all back, but not unconscious.

Raneji, seeing the flashes on the dark walls, turned to look over his shoulders, promptly tripping over his feet and landing on his knees, still facing backwards. His eyes widened when he saw the electricity, the blessed electricity.

"Hahahahaaaaaa! I've found him! The perfect specimen! I must have him!" He didn't even notice Ban. The blue-eyed man, wondering what he was staring at with such rapture and insanity, turned to look behind him, only seeing Ginji and a bunch of guards staggering to their feet. Then it hit him.

"You bastard! You will NOT be getting a hold of him!" Raneji didn't even seem to hear him, so Ban reached forward and grabbed his collar. Raneji snapped out of it and, remembering the stun gun he still held in one hand, touched Ban with it, grinning all the while. Ban fell back, eyes rolling up into his head. Even Ginji didn't hit him with that much electricity…

A/N: So, what did you think? It's seized me, and is rattling around in my head. This was only edited by me, so please help by pointing out errors. Next chappie should be up soon. Tata. R&R, please!

The Drinking Game


End file.
